


The Art of Being Eager

by blueberrysodapop



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, M/M, Not my AU, Sex Toys, Spanking, Trans Character, Wonderland AU, guys i think im a furry, trans 2d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 03:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11660655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberrysodapop/pseuds/blueberrysodapop
Summary: It’s a situation that one could only dream of, you wouldn’t even fathom that something so intimate would occur to you. With the King no less, but he was there and he is right in front of you. Well that's what you guessed, with the blindfold blocking your sight, you could only hear his breath while lounging on his throne.





	The Art of Being Eager

**Author's Note:**

  * For [squishlee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishlee/gifts).



It’s a situation that one could only dream of, you wouldn’t even fathom that something so intimate would occur to you. With the _King _no less, but he was there and he is right in front of you. Well that's what you guessed, with the blindfold blocking your sight, you could only hear his breath while lounging on his throne.__

__You kneel on the cold, checkered linoleum and wait for a command while the chilled air brushes against your naked body, he was inches away but stayed silent to taunt you. This was punishment after all, Murdoc wanted to show you the consequences of using his possessions as “toys”._ _

__You shake with arousal, you know that a suction cupped dildo sat stuck to the floor in front of you. Waiting. But if you begin without permission there would be hell to pay, although that might be exactly what you want… Your ear twitches as you can hear him shift in his chair, a metallic jingle echos in the throne room. You shift in the binds pinning your arms to your back, goosebumps rippling across your skin._ _

__You can feel yourself dripping onto the tiles as he leans forward and buckles a collar around your throat, just snug enough to get you breathing hard but not to hurt. His warm hands brushing up against your chin, sending a shiver down your spine. You rock your hips and try not to make a sound, all you want to do is stuff yourself with the toy and please the King by fucking yourself silly. Your squirm with impatience, the cold air stinging against your slick cunt. A harsh tug from the collar (by a leash most likely) and a hot breath in your ear._ _

__“Whatever is the matter my beautiful, blue bunny?” He rakes a hand through your hair and wraps his hand around an ear, tugging. You moan and stutter._ _

__“P-please let me…” He tsks and yanks the ear._ _

__“Ask _correctly _.”___ _

____“Please, your majest-t-ty… let me fuck myself raw f-for yo-ou.” You pant out._ _ _ _

____He lets go of your ear and slackens the leash. “ _Do it _.”___ _ _ _

______You waste no time scooting forward and lifting your hips up, trying to find the toy. Once doing so you sit on the head, but before you could actually begin Murdoc pulls the collar up._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Wait.” He speaks, still pulling up the collar so you barely have the fake cock dipping inside you._ _ _ _ _ _

______And he keeps you like that, suspended and shaking. Knees wobbling and white hot arousal burning you from the inside out. You choke back whimpers and squeezing your eyes shut, the fabric soaking up your tears._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Patience is a virtue, Bunny.” You can hear the smile in his voice but you try to stay still and be good, you can be good. You gasp a breath and sob._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh, poor baby.” He tsks, you hear shifting cloth before he actually makes a move._ _ _ _ _ _

______He swiftly takes his shined boot and kicks your knee, it gives out and you fall onto the toy. It fills you and a loud moan is ripped from your throat, luckily he let go of the leash but now you are left without any contact from him. You sit on the floor and pant, squeezing around the sudden intrusion._ _ _ _ _ _

______“What,” He takes a hand and grabs your chin. “Isn't this what you wanted?” You can only manage a stunnered groan. “Shush pet, now begin.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______He lets go and you canater your hips, gaing posture and lift yourself up only to slam them back down again. Heavy breaths heat up the air while moans fill the room. You try your best to keep a steady pace but the anticipation beforehand makes you want to go full throttle._ _ _ _ _ _

______This isn’t for you though, this is to please the King. You you only wish is to make him happy, you can do that! You can give him the satisfaction of watching you become a mess on his once spotless floor. Hiccuping cries of delight and tugging at your binds, wrists bruising while you attempt some actual stimulation. Drool gathers in your mouth as you pant, bouncing up and down._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Pl-lease…” You barely puff out, grinding down._ _ _ _ _ _

______“What?” He breaths out, chuckling. “You want more?” He’s closer now and you nod frantically._ _ _ _ _ _

______Listening, you can hear him remove his heavy cape and drop it beside him. You hold your breath as he stands and unzips himself, then cups your face in his hand._ _ _ _ _ _

______“What a greedy little Rabbit.” He muses, with a light tug on the collar you are given permission. You waste no time, taking him into your mouth. He hums, sliding his hand into your hair and rubs his thumb slowly. You want to do something with your hands but all you can do is rut into the toy and suck. You can’t properly move on the toy, if you were to abandon the King he would surely be angry… although…_ _ _ _ _ _

______You moan with him resting heavily on your tongue, trying to fit all of his cock into your mouth. He groans and pulls on a lock of your hair, his other jerks the leash. He must be close._ _ _ _ _ _

______Even though you pull yourself off him, he releases and stains your face. He knows what you tried to do._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh, Bunny.” He tuts, zipping himself back up and wrapping his hand around the collar itself. “You thought you could get away with a trick like that, huh? No, of course not.” He pulls you off the toy and you stumble, legs aching._ _ _ _ _ _

______He yanks you closer and pushes you down so you’re laying across his knees.He leans over to murmur into your ear;_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh for this Bunny, I assure you _will _be punished.” You try to lift your head but he yanks the leash down. With a yelp he chuckles, running his free hand down the dip of your back. He slides his palm over your tail and thigh, humming.___ _ _ _ _ _

________He holds your head still while he rears his hand back and you inhale. He brings down his hand and smacks you, you can feel the red marks left on your cheek as he pulls back and does it again. You yelp and drag out a low moan._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You are too eager,” He spanks you again. “I must teach you a lesson.” Another. “For using my belongings for such vulgar acts.” Two more. “Yearning for your King.” You shake violently, hiccuping whimpers with each hit. “And for being the most pathetic, gorgeous, lustful thing on the planet.” He spanks you with such a force that you jut forward._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Your knees knock together as he pulls you up, placing his hands on your hips and guides you forward. You kneel on the throne, straddling him and he rubs his hands up and down your sides, painfully so._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________You flinch when you feel warms lips kiss your chest, you melt into it while he kisses up, leaving nips along the way then; He bites down at the base of your neck, in the crook of your shoulder._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Ohm!” You try to keep yourself quiet. He smooths his palms down your waist and thighs, taking the hand without the leash and pushing down to rub against your clit. You jolt and buck your hips down onto him, biting your lip. He runs his tongue over the bite and sucks it, you breath out shaky ‘ohs’ and ‘ahs’ as he works to leave more marks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He takes no time and thrusts his fingers into you, laughing at you. Your head hung forward, mouth agape and drool gathering._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“So pitiful,” He says, biting your collar. “So taunting, with that stupid little face of yours.” He drags his teeth over a shoulder. “I’ve been wanting to do this the moment I saw you. Oh the hunger I felt~” He drives his fingers into the spot that makes you just howl, hitting it over and over while raking his nails over your waist and sucking hickeys into your neck._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Don’t worry baby blue, I’ve got you.” He barely whispers, thrusting hard into you while you rock your hips frantically and murmur incoherent words. Your head spins, if you could actually see you bet that your sight would be clouded. A sweet taste lingers on the back of your tongue as you come, mouth wide open in a silent scream as Murdoc holds you. The King keeps you still as you shake violently, yanking at your binds._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________You soon still yourself, melting into his shoulder as you feel a warm wave wash over you. As you feel your bones turn to jello, Murdoc unties the blindfold and wipes your face clean._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Was that good Bunny?” He says, reaching behind you and removing your binds. You nod into his shoulder, wrapping your arms around his neck. You shiver, remembering how cold the room actually is. He takes his discarded cape and drapes it over you, tucking your legs to the side you yawn and sit in the King’s lap._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
